


Cat's Bad Love Life

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: CatDog (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has a crush on Shriek and he is determined to show it to her, even if he knows it's taking big risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Bad Love Life

One day, during springtime in nearberg, CatDog were at their house and Cat just couldn't get something off his mind. That morning he had just woken up from a dream which he and Shriek were a couple and that dream made him very depressed, as he knew there was just no way that could be a reality.

Cat was just lying in bed for awhile as Dog as still sleeping on the other side. Winslow then opened the door of his mouse hole and noticed Cat was looking depressed. He walked up on the bed and said, "Wow, what the hecks eaten you, Cat. Break up with a girlfriend or something, haha,"

Cat just shook his head and responded, "It's nothing, Winslow. Just feeling a little down because I didn't sleep well. That's all."

Dog then woke up at the sound of the garbage truck and yelled, "Garbage day, Cat!" Cat screamed, trying to stop Dog, but Dog then rushed out of the house, dragging Cat.

Dog ran into the Greasers right after they left the house and Cat got pounded the whole time Dog was chasing the truck. What made it worse, was that Shriek was pounding him worse then ever before and screaming at him at the same time.

By the time CarDog got back to their house, Cat was bruised up and miserable and Dog was just as happy as ever. "Boy, that was fun, Cat." They then both walked towards the door and Cat was just silent, looking very upset.

Dog closed the door and all Cat could think about was all the hateful things Shriek has said to him over the years. It was just starting to kill him. He then finally broke down in tears and started pulling his fur out.

Dog then gasped and asked, "What's wrong, Cat?"

Winslow was sitting on the couch laughing and said, "He just can't find a date to save his nine lives, haha,"

"Shut up, you stupid rat!" Cat yelled. He then couldn't take it anymore. He then grabbed Dog by the shoulders and said, "I like Shriek. There I said it."

Winslow then screamed. Dog screamed screamed next. They then both screamed. They then looked at Cat as he was smiling, looking nervous. They then screamed again.

Cat just facpalmed and said, "C'mon, do you really think it would never be?"

Dog then stopped laughing and said, "But, Cat. Why would you like another guy?"

"Shriek is a girl, Dog." Cat responded. Dog and Winslow then both screamed until they passed out.

Cat then signed and said, "Why am I so attracted to somebody who doesn't even look like a girl. Maybe I should just move on."

Cat then began having flashbacks of how pretty Shriek looked at the time she was figure skating and the other time which they found out she was rich.

Cat then broke down again and said, "I will not give her up! I will win her heart if it's the least thing I do in my nine lives."

That night, while CatDog were in bed, Dog was sound asleep as Cat was lying awake in his side of the bed. He then looked around the room as Dog was asleep, Winslow was in his mouse hole and it was all quiet.

He then opened the door to the secret passage under his bed and began to write, using his type writer, and what he was writing was a love letter to Shriek.

Cat began sweating as he was typing fast and he then began to get very nervous as he was writing such intense stuff and this was stuff that Shriek was going to see. "Am I really doing this. It's just not ment to be. What am I thinking?"

Cat then continued writing and said, "I gotta do it. I gotta make her mine."

Dog then woke up and saw the light from Cat's side of the bed. "Cat, what are you doing?" He said, rubbing his eye.

Cat gasped and said, "Oh, nothing, Dog." He then quickly finished typing the love letter and closed the door to his secret hideout and began to fall asleep.

That morning, Cat had sent the love letter to Shriek's residence and she was at her house, reading it and her heart was just melting at the words Cat wrote.

My dear, Angel, Shriek. I know you had never liked me.  
However, I just need to let you know, that I can't get you out of my mind.  
I just want to hold you closely to me and show you I am a man, even if I'm not a dog.  
I think you are tough and you have a voice that is music to my ears, despite how scary others may find it. Please give me a chance.

Love Cat.

After Shriek saw who the letter was from, she then gasped and started getting nauseous. She then growled and shredded the love letter. "That tuna-breathed, ugly, fish eating, discussing!! Ahhh!!!"

Just then, over at CatDog's house, Cat and Dog were eating breakfast at the table. Cat was shaking, nervously. He couldn't believe he had actually sent Shriek a love letter. He knew he was going to be in for it.

There then was a knock at the door and Cat gasped Dog then rushed over to the front door and shouted, "I'll get the door, Cat!"

Dog opened the door and he and Cat both gasped as it was Shriek. She was smiling and she was wearing a blue dress and wearing her hair down. Dog smiled and said, "Wow, Shriek, you sure look nice today."

Shriek then pinched Dog's cheek and said, "Think you my sweet, cutie, I just need to talk to your brother for a second.

Cat then gasped anxiously with a smile and had hearts in his eyes. Could this really be it? Had he won Shriek's heart? 

She then grabbed him by the the chest and looked him lovingly in the eyes and said, "So, you like me, huh, Cat."

Cat was mumbling, while sweating. Shriek then held him closely and said, "I like you too. I like so much, I'm gonna show you what I would do to you every day if we were freaking married!!!"

Cat then screamed at the top of his lounges as Shriek pounded him like never before. "Wow, Cat, I guess Shriek does like you back." Dog said with a smile as Cat continued screaming.

The end.


End file.
